


Eternity

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, Dark, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mania, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, Stalking, Unsettling, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Daniel had loved his angel from the first sight. Everyone else were just tainting David, but he would save him and they'd be together forever.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Lol been awhile since I wrote some nice and dark Danvid! Hope you guys enjoy!

When Daniel first saw him then it felt like his life finally had a meaning. He could feel his heart beat faster. His eyes widened and his breath was stolen from him. He had no idea what was happening to him. Never before had he felt like it. But he didn't mind it, surprisingly enough.

He was new to his class. His beautiful Auburn colored hair, seemed so soft to the touch. His bright emerald green eyes and pale skin seemed so pure. But most importantly that dazzling smile. He was the embodiment of an angel and he wanted that light for himself. 

When he looked at him then it felt like there were just the two of them in the room. Nobody else was there but the two of them. Nobody else mattered. Everyone else was just meaningless. They were freaking pieces of filth wanting to taint his purity and sweetness. 

The luck was even on his side for once, when he sat down next to him and greeted him. He was always a fairlt quiet person and hated closeness but with him he wanted to be so much closer and feel his soft hand touch his cheek. 

The boy happily talked to him during the lesson but also paid attention to the lesson. His giggles and smiles were so adorable. He wanted to just have that smile directed to him, forever. He had never felt like this before but at the same time never wanted it to end.

Once recess came around then many of the students came to talk to him and he happily talked back. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes narrow at these beasts. They are ruining him and taking his light away from him. It wasn't right at all. David should be talking to only him. After all he was the first person to ever show such happiness towards him. So nobody else deserved it. 

His parents didn't care about him at all. They were mentally abusive assholes. They made him into what he was today. An emotionless freak. A monster. But David brought the feeling of happiness inside of him. He didn't care that they had just met. They were meant to be together forever.

As time went on then they became good friends. He was his first friend and often gave him hugs. Usually he would have tensed up and growled at anyone who tried to touch him with their filthy hands. But this time it felt like an angel was blessing him with his sweet touch and he wanted more of it. So much more.

But just talking to David wasn't enough. He started to take pictures of him, take his stuff that he left behind. He even managed to score a jackpot with his scarf. He sniffed it every night at home and fell asleep to his angel's sweet scent. He made a small shrine for him in his room. David was an angel from the heavens that had to be worshipped, but only by him. Nobody else would appreciate him like he did.

Following his darling around was one of his favourite things to do. David's own home life wasn't the best but not the worst either. His mother was loving and caring. But his father was never there for her and chose to act like she was never there. 

He was a businessman in a high company and didn't care for him at all. It was sickening and he had never felt such an urge to kill. He wanted to take that man and torture him until he begged for death and not stop even then. This devil deserved hell for making his angel cry. 

Nobody else deserved his angel. He was made for his eyes only. He knew that everyone else would just hurt David and not love him like he could. His angel loved him too. He just knew he did. So he began his plan on saving him from that horrible life and to start a new amazing one with him. 

He knew David's daily schedule like the back of his hand. So he knew just what to do. He also knew he liked to hang out with his friends later in the evening and walk home when it was dark. This was made just too easy for him. He had a cabin that his grandpa had used but since he was dead now then nobody else lived there. His parents didn't use it anyway nor did they even care about it.

The cabin was also quite deep in the woods so nobody could hear them. At first his angel may be confused but he knew she would come around in no time. He went over every part of his plan endless amount of times, so nothing could go wrong. 

Finally the amazing night came around and he was feeling so giddy and excited. Though on the outside obviously nobody could see it. He was just as monotone as always.

He followed David, seeing him smile and chat with his friends made him feel pissed. Why were these assholes ruining his pure angel? They kept taking David away from him. But he calmed himself down with the thought that after tonight nobody would be able to take his sweetheart away from him again and they would stay together forever.

Once he departed from everyone else. Then he let a smile onto his lips. He made sure the two of them were somewhere more secluded before he made his move. He sneaked up behind David and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

His angel tried to let out a scream but he covered his mouth with a rag full of chloroform and with a bit more useless movements. He eventually fell into unconsciousness and laid still in his arms. He pulled his angel into his arms bridal style and calmly started to walk towards the woods. 

David's face in the moonlight was simply adorable. Such a fragile little angel. Only his to protect. The drug wouldn't wear off anytime soon so he took his time walking to the cabin. Unfortunately he still had to keep going to school too so he could keep the suspicion off of himself. But that would only work further in his favor because when he would be gone then his angel would miss him and love him even further.

He made it to the cabin over half an hour later. David was still laying sleeping in his arms. He kissed his forehead and felt sparks run through his body. "God I love you so much." He muttered to himself with a smile.

Daniel ended up putting him onto the bed and tying his angel's arms to the bedposts but not strongly enough to cause him too much discomfort. Yet to make sure he wouldn't be able to get away from him. He put a blanket on his darling and wrapped his arms around him and he smiled happily.

Once his darling opened his angelic emerald green eyes then at first he was confused and in a daze. But when he spotted him then his angel's eyes widened with fear. 

He simply smiled and kissed David's cheek, shushing him, saying something that sent shivers of fear down the other's spine.

[Ci] "Welcome home, my sweet angel~"

[C] This was going to be the start of their happy life and it would never end. Never ever~

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any sort would be really appreciated! Comments always make my day!


End file.
